The Connecting Strands
by CayshaGriffin
Summary: DGCain. A series of ficlets that cross over DG and Cain's lives after the Witch is defeated.Making them stronger together through a series of events like tapestry strands.
1. Protector

Disclaimer: I unfortunatley do not own Tin Man or Wyatt Cain for that matter. It hurts me deep down inside but at least I get to play with them when I please.XD

Author's Note: Yes, this is a DG/Cain pairing.But I like the idea that some of the other shipper writers are doing with the ficlet series. So here is my series, strands of of events that connect over time in DG and Cain's lives after the last battle with the Witch and how they those strands bind them together.Enjoy.

* * *

The Connecting Strands: Protector

It was an unusually peaceful night in the house of Gale.One that hadn't been seen in many years now.

DG was working on Glitch's hair at the moment.The royal alchemist was going to put her misfiring friends brain back together next week after all the proper preparations could be made. So she'd offered to try and return his hair to it's original sleekness.But in the end it ended up being a lost cause and she was now secretly putting small braids in Glitch's gravity defying hair.It proved amusing to Az at least, who was trying not to giggle as Glitch spoke to her.

Ahamo and Lavender Eyes were seated on a satee together by the fire,watching their daughters with contented smiles.And Raw was practically purring with his back against the fireplace mantle, eyes closed. A well sated band of warriors enjoying the recovery stage after the good fight.

At least most of them were. If not for the man watching them all from under the brim of his hat,jaw set it would of been perfect.

DG was ignoring Cain.It didn't matter that they were sitting near each other. Or rather one sitting while the other was leaning against the wall behind her like a shadow.But there was a palpable tension between the two Ozians.

"Your Highness,can I have a word?"Cain finally said,breaking the calm silence.

At the same time Glitch yelped as DG pulled a little too hard on one of his locks.Her eyes glaring up at the tin man, which Cain ignored.

The Queen seemed suprised by the address but nodded."Of course,Mr.Cain.Please continue."

Cain stepped out of DG's shadow and squared his shoulders."I think your younger daughter needs a personal guard."

"No I don't,Cain."DG responded sourly."The last thing I want is more guards,I have enough as it is."Her nose wrinkled at the thought of any additions to the small platoon that her mother had already assigned.It was ridiculous enough to have them marching behind her when she simply wanted a peaceful walk in the gardens.

But Cain returned DG's earlier treatment and ignored her.Waiting for the Queen's response.

Her mother smiled at the grim looking man before her."DG does have a point,Mr.Cain.The palace has sufficient guard at all times.Why would she need a personal detail as well?"

"With all due respect, your highness.I think the guard she has now isn't in the princess's best interest."

The Queen raised an inquisitive eyebrow."Explain."

Cain nodded."Even though the Witch was defeated, there are still plenty of unaccounted for Longcoats who were loyal to her rule and not Princess Azkadelia.And since DG was the main cause of that, I think they may target her in the near future.It's in her best interest to have someone with her at all times, instead of a small militia who will get sloppy over time and let the enemy slip in when we least expect it."

The ex-cops words were a painful reminder that all was not well in the O.Z. yet.

"He has a point mother." Az said from her place on the floor with Glitch.

DG felt a little betrayed by that but Az as if she could sense her sister so keenly, turned and gave her younger sisters arm a gentle pat."Oh Deeg, you know he's right.There were horrible people under the witch's rule that wouldn't think twice of hurting you the first chance they get.They'll want revenge."

DG felt a stab of pain at the fresh guilt that still clouded her sisters eyes.She took Az's hand in hers and squeezed, giving her a reassuring smile."I'll be fine,Az.You guys hardly let me out of your sight as it is.What could happen?"She asked, throwing a good amount of optimism and teasing into her words.

"A lot." She looked up at Cain, his voice gentler then usual when he said it which put her off center for a moment."Look kid.If all goes well there won't be a problem for long.Jeb and his freedom fighters are rounding up more Longcoats every day.The guards just an extra precaution."

"Hey,"Glitch piped up quickly, tilting his head back to smile at her with liquid puppy dog eyes."I'll be your guard if you want, DG"

DG smiled back helplessly."Aww,that's sweet Glitch.But I think we should worry about your brain first,me second.Deal?"She asked, giving him a quick squeeze around the shoulders.

"Deal."Glitch agreed, returning the half hug,making DG hope that bringing Ambrose back didn't wipe her sweet, erratic friend from existence.

"Sweetheart,we're not going to force another guard on you."Ahamo said with a open smile, his arm gently wrapped around his wife's waist."But you can always see it as trading a ten man guard down to one.I'd call that an improvement."

DG smiled at her father,he had a good point.All the same things Cain had tried to get her to agree on earlier.But it all boiled down to the same problem.She already had a personal guard, a good one who rarely left her side even though it wasn't his job to be there.If she was assigned an official guard would Cain step aside?

She'd accidently overheard the offer Ahamo had made for Cain two days prior to head Central City's new order of Tin Men once they had recruited enough officers loyal to the Gale.Cain hadn't given the king an answer, but was this his way of making sure DG was taken care of so he could accept?Was he going to leave?

She looked up in time to see Cain staring at her strangely.As if his mind was somewhere else but still using her as a focal point to direct his thoughts.It made her heart clack against her breast bone rather painfully because of how soft those cerulean eyes looked for a moment.

"What?"DG asked suspiciously.

And Cain blinked.The look was gone, almost physically shaken to be replaced with his usual weariness."Just waiting for an answer."

DG looked around the room to see the eyes of her friends and family upon her.Making her feel a pressure in her chest that was more painful and less pleasant then what she felt when she'd met Cain's eyes.

Then a soft hand touched DG's and an arm wrapped around her shoulder.DG hadn't even seen Raw move.She felt the pressure lighten when she looked into his golden eyes.

"Cain no leave DG.Cain stay, protect DG."The Viewer said gently,smiling at her, then at Cain.

The Tin Man was the first to understand what Raw meant, what DG had thought.And the damn man smiled, honest to OZ smiled at the woman staring at him as if he'd just gone mad.

"C'mon,princess.Who else is gonna be able to deal with you twenty-four-seven?"He asked.

And the confusion melted away from DG's face and she was near beaming at him."Really?"

Cain simply smirked and touched the brim of his hat as an acknowledgement.And a moment later Cain had to hold onto that hat or risk losing it as the young woman tackled him in one of her infamous hugs.

"This better not be a short term position buddy, or I'm gonna be real dissapointed."DG said in warning against the collar of his coat, though it was obvious that she was happy.Cain chuckled.

"Won't be that easy to get rid of me,princess."He promised.

* * *

Next Story: Baller or Brawler? 


	2. Baller Or Brawler?

Disclaimer:See first chapter.

Author's Note: I don't know how this got so long, but it really did.There are more then a handful of spelling errors in this chapter.I hope to have those cleared up by tonight. But until then please enjoy my buthchering of the english language.

* * *

The Connecting Strands:Baller Or Brawler?

"This collars determined to choke me."Cain complained,tugging at the stiff collar of his military jacket absently in the mirror's reflection.

DG grinned when she saw the ex-tin man touch the imaginary brim of a hat that was no longer on his blonde by the royal seamstress along with his gun at great risk to the portly womans life.He'd been growling under his breathe ever since.Duster and boots no where in sight,Cain was wearing a white uniform that reminded DG of the white formal uniforms the navy wore.But she had to admit,Cain pulled it off a whole hell of a lot better then Tom Cruise.

"At least you don't have to spend all night in three inch heels."DG said.Cain winced as he focused on the footwear in question.

"Got me there,you win."He conceded,but his hand still fumbled with the collar,trying to loosen the top button like he was accustomed to.And DG was getting annoyed.

"Keep that up and I'll tell Ambrose how you fussed over your clothes like a girl."DG teased.

Cain's eyes narrowed at her reflection in the mirror.

"Guess I'll let Zipperhead know who put braids in his hair post-op then."Cain offered, a faint smirk curling up one side of his mouth as DG's smile disappeared.

"Truce?"She squeaked.

"Truce."He agreed.Especially since Ambrose already knew that bit of information.

He turned to the mirror and scowled at his reflection as DG went to get her necklace.

"Tell me something,kid.You've got Ambrose and Raw going to this thing,they know how to play sophisticated,"Cain mumbled, turning to give DG a suffering look."So why'd you have to get me trussed up for it too?"

DG picked up the small emerald teardrop pendant from her dresser, the smallest piece of jewerly her mother seem to own and attempted to fasten it around her neck.

"Ambrose is escorting AZ to the ball, Raw is going alone to represent the other Viewers and I am an escort short."She shrugged."Sorry,Cain.Should of looked closer at your job description."

Cain scoffed,pulling the jacket hemline down lower, damn thing was too short."Should of read the fine print." He mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"Good."

Truth be told, the seamstress had just about as much luck with DG and complacency as she'd had with Cain.If the tin man was a growling bear, DG could be labeled a cornered wild cat.Of course, it could have been the puffy pink ball gown they'd orginally tried to put her in for this ball.It had taken a lot of persuading and compromise for DG to have all the underlayers,poof,frills and color tossed out the window and start the dress making process over again.In the end DG ended up with only one under layer to give the gowns skirt a slight bell shape, and a sleek bodice with silk, off the shoulder sleeves.All done in a rich hunter green color that was traditionally her sisters choice shade. She'd done very little to her hair, letting it fall across her shoulders in it's natural way,if slightly more tamed then usual.

The pendant was supposed to create a focal point on her throat,if the piece of jewerly would actually latch.But the latch was so small that DG had the small catch digging into her thumb and still gotten nowhere.

DG heard an exasperated sigh from behind,then the hairs on the back of her neck prickled as two foreign hands took both ends of the chain from her.

"Pull your hair out of the way."Cain said close to her ear as he tried to see where the two ends connected.

DG did as she was told in a slight daze, her eyes looking up into her vanity mirror to meet a strange sight.She looked slightly disheveled with her hair pulled over one shoulder,Cain bent over her bare shoulder to squint at what he was doing.His hand brushed across her neck as he fastened the thing finally and DG looked up to meet his eyes in the mirror.

His blue eyes crinkled at the sides in a faint, half there smile and offered his hand.

"Come on princess.Can't be late for your first ball."

DG smiled, trying to dispell how fast her heart was beating and took his hand.  
-----

Standing on the staircase landing, four couples and a single were lined up in order to proceed down the staircase.Az and Ambrose,then Raw, followed by Ahamo and the Queen.DG and Cain had been forced to the front to boths displeasure.DG's mother thought it was better that the O.Z. saw their lost princess first,giving the people hope in the new future.

DG could feel a swarm of hornets flying around in her stomach and wondered why she couldn't feel butterflys, at least they were a more pleasant imagery.Cain stood stiff next to her as if he were going out to face a raging battle without his gun.His hand twitching a bit at where his gun would usually be.

"We're going to celebrate,Cain.Not shoot up a saloon."DG whispered to him out of the corner of her mouth.

Cain kept his eyes forward."Like you're doing any better.We'll go on three."

"Okay,on three."She said,holding his elbow a little harsher then necessary.

"1..."

"3!"Glitch said from behind as he pushed them both onto the first step.That's when the music started and they had no choice but to keep going.

Their walk down the stairs was thankfully unplagued by clumsyness or mishap, something that DG had feared the most.How do you openly welcome a lost princess and expect her to help run a kingdom if she couldn't even put one foot properly in front of the other?

Once the procession had finished, each member of the royal family and court met a warm round of applause.Even Az who had feared this event the most because of her posession, could genuinely smile at her people.

DG felt the tension start to slowly melt away as the music started to play and people around her started to talk animately.She,Az,Glitch and Raw had made a small group around the King and Queen's diase to keep each other company and talk while Cain took his place against the wall. Injecting a comment here and there or returning a friendly potshot at Ambrose when the two felt their old bantering rythme kick in.

"DG,Cain is being mean."Glitch whined.

"What are you, two?"Cain growled back.

DG rolled her eyes."Don't make me seperate you two."She chided, pointing her finger at them in some mock threat."I'll do it."

Glitch looked rather pleased with himself,Cain just shook his head and started watching the dancing couples that had taken over the floor.DG wondered what kind of response she would get if she asked the tin man to dance? But she had a funny feeling that either Cain wouldn't want to dance or he didn't know how. Still it would be interesting to feel what his arms were like outside of a hug or turning himself into a human sheild.

"Excuse me, Princess DG."

DG turned to the voice and found a man slightly older then herself standing there.Brown hair styled back artfully,dark blue suit immaculate, handsome features schooled into a smile that was dripping with sugar and bullshit.

DG may not have come across a lot of politicians in her life,but this one was kind of hard to miss.

"Yes?"She asked politely,feeling Cain tense behind her by habit more then the tingling of his Cain senses.

The man gave a bow equally as schooled as his smile."My name is Derek Corvin,representative of the Border Zones.I was wondering if I could request a dance with your highness?"

He was nice enough but DG still turned a pleading look on Az who only returned it with sympathy.

"Sure,why not?"DG said, repeating in her mind that she was taking one for the family here.Wishing in the back of her mind that she had pulled Cain onto the dance floor after all.

-------

Cain watched Corvin pull DG away from the group closely.Politics had changed since his time on the force, and his job had never really dealt too much with the higher branches of the law, so his knowledge of the past wasn't that much use when he tried to place Corvin's face.But Cain didn't trust politicians as a principle. And the fact that this one had just twirled the woman under his protection out of his reach made the man number one on his list until Corvin put the princess back right where he'd found her.

"If you stop scowling she might ask you to dance next, Mr.Cain."Azkadelia said from her seat.

Cain let his eyes move to the crown princess for a moment before sliding back to DG.He tilted his head towards Corvin. "Know anything about this guy?"

Az smiled knowingly."Avoiding the question, Mr.Cain."

"Doing my job, your highness."Cain replied monotone, refusing to let Az know that the idea of dancing with DG was very appealing.

Az sighed, letting it go since the man refused to give."Corvin is new I think.He was instated right after we defeated the witch.He's a climber,but most of them are." She said with a dismissive shrug."Other then that he's pretty harmless."

It should of put Cain at ease to label Corvin as harmless.But the way he held DG with false familiarity just got under Cain's skin.

-----

"It's a pleasure to finally see the long lost princess.I came all the way from the Border Zones just for the chance to meet you,your highness."Corvin said as he led her through the brisk dance.Thankfully it hadn't given either of them enough breathe to speak that much, but the man had tried none the less.

"That's nice,"DG said quickly, moving her feet along to the steps Ambrose had diligently drilled into her head the last week.She was more focused on counting the steps in her head then what he was saying."What are the Border Zones like?I haven't had a chance to see them yet."

Corvin spun her out and then back, he tried to pull her close but DG stubbornly kept their dancing frame firm to deter the contact.He frowned, a stage frown.

"The lands are devastaed from the Witch's reign I'm afraid.It was just as beautiful as the O.Z. once.But no more."

DG winced."Oh."

But Corvin's smile was quick to return,like a bright idea had just struck him."Maybe if you come visit, see the B.Z. yourself.I could be your personal guide to show you the sights of my home.That way you could see how in need of assistance we are."

And DG saw exactly why he'd pulled her out here."But we already have representatives in the Border Zones. We're doing what we can to help everyone, but it's still too soon to get everything sorted out."DG worded what she said carefully.But all in all she expected it was the best answer she could give.

But it didn't seem to slacken Corvin's determination."You can still pay a visit at least, your highness.I'd be happy to be your detail on the journey,so you won't have to worry about your safety."

"I already have a bodyguard, but thanks.I'm not up for any trips right now."DG said, a little annoyed this time. The guy just wouldn't stop.

But the mention of Cain made Corvin's nose twitch unpleasantly, like he smelled rotten garbage."Yes, the Tin Man.I guess when your a wash up like that, you'd take a royal hand out job as a blessing."

DG was stunned by Corvin's tone.Why was he insulting Cain?In front of her.

"For your information,Wyatt Cain is one of the three men who got me home in the first place.He deserves much more then the job he got, but he wanted to take it."DG replied hotly,defending her friend and forgetting the dance steps all together.

Corvin scoffed."The man spent eight years in a tin suit I heard.Spending half the war sealed away from the world, a useless wreck."

-----  
"Uh oh,damsel in distress at three o'clock."Glitch spoke up, sitting up straighter in his chair when he saw the look on DG's face.

"DG angry."Raw agreed.

Cain had to blink before he saw it himself.He'd been so busy watching DG, he hadn't actually been paying attention to what she was doing.The pinched look on her face around her eyes and the tightness of her mouth was something Cain had seen before.

That boy better be wearing a bullet proof vest under his suit.

-----

DG glared at Corvin and jerked away from him."Wyatt Cain has more courage and heart then anyone I know.There is nothing wrecked about him at all." Her words were tight,her anger just boiling under the surface.

"Anything wrong?" The man in question asked as he walked purposefully towards them.

Corvin smiled tightly at him."Nothing at all..."

"I wasn't asking you."Cain said, cutting the other man off roughly.He turned to DG."Everything all right,princess?"

DG nodded,not quiet through with her anger yet to smile at him."Yes.Mr. Corvin and I just finished."

Cain nodded and offered his arm wordlessly which DG took, letting him lead her back to the others.But Corvin's voice caught them before they could go far.

"We were actually just talking about you, Mr.Cain?"

DG felt her blood rush in her ears as Cain stopped and turned to look at Corvin.

"That so?"

Corvin smiled that same nasty smile as before."Yes.I was informing the princess how unsuitalbe an old tin man was as a bodyguard.Wouldn't you agree, Mr.Cain?"

The grim smile that tugged at Cain's mouth at Corvin's words was intimidating.Cain turned around to face Corvin completely, his hand falling to his hip where his gun normally was."Want to see what an 'old' tin man can still do to people who bother his charge?"

The tone of Cain's voice was dangerous and DG put an hand on his arm to stop him."Cain,he's not worth it.Let's go."

She felt the muscles under the the white fabric loosen under her hand as he silently relented, somewhat reluctantly."Good dog."Corvin commendedCorvin's stupidity had obviously reached a new level.

Corvin found himself on the floor moments later, nursing a bleeding mouth.

The ballroom fell into immediate silence. The music stopped as did the dancers, who were now staring at the three figures frozen on the sidelines of the dance floor.Silent, that is, until DG's eyes widened and her eyes filled slightly with tears.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow!"DG whimpered,shaking her throbbing fist that she had used to punch Corvin with.The man looked better laid out on his ass,but god did punching him hurt.

Cain...didn't exactly know how to react to what just happened.DG had just punched Corvin,because of him.For some reason the fact could not register properly in his mind.Part of him wanted to kiss her for doing something so ballsy.But hearing DG's painful mewling,a bigger part of him wanted to kill a certain politician.

Corvin,who was still nursing his bleeding mouth in shock, cowered when he saw Cain towering over him with a warranted death glare.Cain only made a barely there gesture with his hand and two guards appeared out of the crowd to 'escort' Corvin from the ball and back to the Border Zones.In a slighter rougher way then how he'd arrived.

Once that was taken care of,Cain turned back to DG who was now frowning down at her red knuckles and trying not to cry.

Cain caught sight of Ahamo and they shared a silent understanding.

"Come on,kid.Let's get that fixed up." Cain said gently,guiding DG out of the ballroom and away from the prying eyes of the O.Z.

DG didn't know where Cain was taking her, and she didn't paticularly care.She just wanted the pain to go away.She was suprised when she felt strong hands wrap around her waist and lift.DG made a startled noise when Cain planted her on one of the palace's unused kitchen work tables where he could get a better look at her hand.

He carefully uncurled her fingers and DG felt the joints throb.

"Ow!" She whined pointedly and Cain nodded.

"Pains good.It means you didn't break anything."Cain informed her, moving each finger around carefully even as she hissed.If she kept them curled up like that the pain would get worse when muscles coiled too tightly.

"You're not supposed to go out on a limb to make my job harder you know."Cain quiped as he massaged the muscles between her fingers.DG winced at the tenderness of the skin but found a small comfort in the ministrations,the careful way he moved his thumb over her skin.

"Yeah well...when people start bad mouthing your friends,ow...who's job it is to punch the bastard doesn't really matter."DG hissed, flexing her fingers a little bit when Cain let go to find her hand wasn't so cramped and stiff anymore.

Cain watched her,not sure what he could say in the face of what she'd done.There were going to be reprecussions for a member of the royal family attacking a zone representative.DG must of known that, but she'd gone ahead and punched Corvin without a second thought.

"I'll get some ice for your hand."Cain said instead and walked away.

DG watched Cain as he moved about the kitchen silently, pulling a cloth rag out to fill with ice.He looked so out of place, they both did dressed like they were.It was funny.Dress them both up and they were still the biggest trouble magnets in the room.

Cain was back with the ice in a few minutes.Taking her hand carefully in his and applying the make shift ice pack with the other.DG bit back a whimper at the cold bite, but Cain let his thumb stroke gently over her wrist where there was no swelling and she felt her body relax a little.The cold ice starting to numb the pain away.

"Thank you."

DG's eyes widened,giving her a doe like quality."What?"

Cain smiled at her, a little wry but a smile all the same."I said thanks.I haven't seen a right hook like that in a long time. Actually made tonight worth while."

DG liked that look on him.His full on smiles were rare and wonderful, but the half smiles, the ones you caught just for a moment were special in their own way.That's how she knew he wasn't wrecked.

DG leaned forward, feeling how her knees pressed into his thighs and put her uninjured hand on his chest.Cain stopped what he was doing and watched her.And DG was suprised to feel his heart beating strong and rhythmically as if he'd just been sprinting instead of simply standing in front of her.

And DG could of taken that advantage,acted on a whim to see what would happen.But looking up at Cain's face,the expressionless features that stared back at her,molded perfectly around eyes that were frantically asking her what she was doing.It stopped her.Making her hand slide up to Cain's collar instead and undoing the first two buttons so the stiff fabric parted and exposed his throat.

"Better?"She asked as she watched Cain tilt his head to the side and scratch at his throat with a sort of relief. "Yeah,"he said,a little unsure.

Still he looked a bit stuffy.

DG suddenly hopped down from the table, ball gown and all and took Cain's hand in her uninjured one.

"Where are we going?"Cain asked,probably bewildered by the last few seconds.But DG thought it best not to dwell on what she'd almost done.

"To find your hat."DG said with a toothy grin.Giving them both a mission that for now would keep the questions they were both asking themselves at bay,at least for tonight.

* * *

Next Story:Comforter


	3. Comforter

Disclaimer:See first story.

Author's Note:This one is less light hearted then the last two stories. Mostly since it deals with a harsher topic then the ones before. Because the painful strands in DG and Cain's lives are just as important as the happy ones.I hope you all enjoy this anyway.

* * *

The Connecting Strands:Comforter

In...out...In...out...In...

Cain stared up at his bedroom ceiling,concentrating on his own even breaths.Trying in vain to calm down,to let himself sleep away the last few hours before daylight.To rid his mind of the voilent memories that plauged him.

Sighing,Cain finally gave in and sat up,pinching the bridge of his nose.He sat there for some time, the clock on the nearby desk ticking away and only helping to make him more anxious.

The calender on Cain's wall wasn't lying, though he wished to hell that is was.Wondering how one date out of the whole year was going to bring the small haven he'd slowly created at the palace come crashing down around his ears.And with his duties towards DG he couldn't just call in sick and sleep the day away.Crawling into a hole with a bottle of booze was the last route he wanted to take.

Cain stood, moving quickly to his desk,pulling on his duster and hat.Strapping his gun holster on as he thought about waking DG up to tell her where he was going.But knowing the princess she'd be right on his heels, and he couldn't do this where she could see.Cain's internal wounds were still too fresh for that.

After checking that he was all together on last time,Cain made his way to the King's study and wondered how harsh Ahamo was going to be at four in the morning.

------  
DG knew something was wrong,but in her sleep addled brain it was coming much too slowly for her usual grumpy morning mood.She chased the worry with the same frustrated determination one chases a half remembered dream only to give up in the end.

As her body woke up, DG was close to giving up and letting it come to her in the shower like most half remembered things did.But when she had to wince against the sunlight streaming in her bedroom window,it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Sunlight?That wasn't right.Cain had an annoying habit which involved taking on a sleep drugged DG at six a.m. every morning, waking her up before the sun was about to rise so he wouldn't have to wait outside her door with nothing to do for hours.So when did the sun start rising earlier then Wyatt Cain?

A quick glance at her clock said that it hadn't.It was 9 a.m. with no Cain in sight.

DG went through her morning rituals a little quicker then usual and only thought fleetingly that she'd missed breakfast as she made her way down the hall.

It was a short trip to Cain's room, since he was situated only four rooms away from hers.The closest he was going to get without making the arrangement look indecent,Cain had told her blandly.

She knocked on the door and was met with nothing, not a bark from inside or a stony face at the door.And DG was so jumpy with such a drastic change in her normal schedule that she barged into the room herself in case Cain might of hit his head when getting up that morning.

The room was empty, Cain's hat, duster and gun gone.And his cleaner set of clothes that he wore in the palace were thrown over the chair back at his desk.  
-------

"Ahamo!"

Ahamo looked up as his yougest daughter came storming into his study."What happened to 'Dad'?"He asked with a frown.

DG placed her palms on Ahamo's desk, looking more petulant then intimidating.But he let her ill behavior go when he saw the concern jumping frantically under the annoyance on her face.

"I can't find Cain."

It was said simply, to the point and explained his daughters behavior perfectly.But now Ahamo had to be careful, it was obvious that Cain hadn't said anything to DG before he left.Now her father was gonna have to calm her down before she sent out search partys after the poor man.

"Cain requested to have a day to himself,DG.I think you should respect that.He promised to be back tomorrow afternoon at the latest."Ahamo said as he carefully skimmed over some paperwork on an O.Z. rebuild plan in Central City.He could easily hear the thoughts running through DG's mind as she mulled about this news without even looking at her.

"Did he say why?"

DG's tone was careful, a little searching.Fishing like a child did to see if their sibling had ratted them out to mother and father.

Ahamo smiled at her."It's nothing to do with you,DG. So don't worry.He said it was a personal matter that he needed to take care of.He'll be back before you know it."Ahamo said gently,but despite his attempt to help,it hadn't settled his daughters nerves.

"All right,thanks dad."DG said as if that made it all better.But her simple answer made Ahamo raise an eyebrow as she walked out of the room wihtout another word.The old slider just sighed.Poor Cain was probably not getting his day off after all.

-----

Jeb Cain answered the door by the third knock and was a little shocked to see DG standing on his doorstep.Last time he'd seen her was on some official business about the Longcoat renegades they'd been closing in on a few weeks back after the the ball incident.

What suprised him more was that she was alone.Dressed in the same outfitt she'd been wearing the first time Jeb had met her in the woods.

"Hey,Jeb.Your father isn't here, is he?"She said in greeting, rocking back and forth on the heels of her sneakers in what his father had called DG's anxious tick.

"Uh,afraid not,princess.I thought he'd be with you."Jeb replied lamely,knowing he was incredibly out of the loop here.

DG bit her lip and looked around the street Jeb's house was situated on in case she'd beaten Cain here by chance.

"No, he kind of dissapeared this morning without a word.And I thought he might be with you, or you might know where he is."

Jeb's nose wrinkled a little bit as he thought on that, and DG smiled.Cain made that face, usually when DG started qouting movies from the Other Side. Then Jeb's face fell a bit.

"You may want to come inside,DG.I think I know where my dad went."

------

The double suns would usually have DG out in the gardens right now,Cain thought as he put another armful of decaying wood on the pile.At least if she wasn't tearing apart the castle to find him.But he shouldn't be worrying about the princess right now.That wasn't what he was here for.

Looking at what still remained of the broken down building that was once his home,Cain took off his hat to wipe away the sweat that had collected on his forehead.

If he squinted hard enough, the house wasn't so delapitated,it was thriving with life.He could even smell Adora's cooking and hear Jeb's bare feet running over the wooden porch.It made him smile.

But the treacherous suns chose that moment to reflect off the tin suit standing solidly in the lawn,like a dark thorn that had posioned the plot of land and the illusion was shattered. Cain had to swallow down the acid pain in his throat.But it was easier to be here then at Adora's grave.

He'd rather pay tribute to the home that once was instead of the grave his family had to remember for the rest of their lives.

First order of business was to take down the house best he could,if not livable then he could at least clear it of debri and salvage what trinkets he could from inside.Then...his hard eyes traveled to the tin suit.He'd take care of the 'thing' marring his home.

For now he wouldn't go near it,or the image looper that still lay near the porch.Those would wait till last.

Hoofbeats caught Cain's attention and on instinct he put his hat back on and pulled his gun.Whirling around to aim at the rider,who stared at him as her horse reared up in suprise.

DG only got her horse under control just in time to be yanked off the saddle and tossed over Cain's shoulder.He'd done it so quickly that DG was too shocked to react.Her backside made a hollow thunk as he deposited her on the porch with little thought to how much the landing would hurt.

"What in the O.Z. are you doing here,DG?"Cain demanded,staring down at her with the sun beating down on his back.DG noticed how dirty his clothes were,his duster gone and shirt sleeves rolled up to acoomodate better to the work he'd been doing.She decided not to comment on the treatment to her rear end.

"I came looking for you,I was getting worried."She said truthfully.

Cain's eyes darted around the clearing and DG winced at the look on his face."Alone?"

"Yes,alone.I wasn't exactly going to bring the whole gang when Jeb told me why you came out here."DG said quickly in her own defense,but realized too late that was the last thing she should of said.

Cain's face became impossible to read and DG bit her lip.

He turned to the broken railing and retrieved his duster,then grabbed his satchel before heading for DG's horse.

"What are you doing?"DG asked wearily as Cain led the animal over to where she was standing.

"I'm taking you back to the palace,princess.Then I'm going to come back to finish this,alone."The last time she'd heard such steel in his voice was here,standing newly revived in front of his home bent on revenge.He'd been willing to get rid of her then if it hadn't been for her persistance,and it hurt to repeat that today.

So DG stood and planted her feet squarely,knowing Cain could easily pull her off her feet again but she planned on making it a bit harder for him this time."I'm staying.It's your day off,you're not in charge of me and I can do whatever I please.I want to help,Cain."

There was her olive branch and Cain's hand spasmed around the horses reigns.

"What if it's none of your business for once,DG?What if I don't want you here?"He asked,his voice sounding very much like the acid he'd swallowed earlier.

And he watched with an aching heart as DG took a step back from him,her bright eyes sparkling with hurt.He had to turn his head away so he wouldn't reach out for her.

"DG..."

"I don't think she would of wanted this,Cain."

Cain found her face more determined now, backing up her brave words.But his own face was a bit crumbled because he'd hurt her.

DG risked moving towards him,reaching out to put a hand softly on his shoulder then more firmly when he didn't have the heart to shrug her away."You should be celebrating the life you had with her,not raising up more hatred."

Cain shook his head."Harder then it looks."

"She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself,Cain."

Cain's face softened, placing his hand over DG's on his shoulder and studying it in the sunlight.His thumb ran over the fingers clutching at his shirt that looked as soft and pale like the rest of her skin.Not the bruised fist that had knocked a social climber down to defend his honor.He snorted,turning to hold her gaze, in search of answers he didn't have and neither did she.

"How can you know that?"He asked softly."You're just a kid,DG.You haven't even had time to fall in love, let alone lose it."Cain swallowed,trying to find his control."But Adora's gone now and I have to do what I can to make it.If that means taking down this old shack piece by piece then I will."

DG pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and Cain swore she was going to knaw it off at the rate she was going.She nodded, her eyes downcast.

"Maybe you're right.MaybeI don't know what it's like.But if I was your wife,if I was the woman who watched you being forced into that suit eight years ago fighting every second before you were locked in..."DG smiled, something worn around the edges and sad."I'd want you to keep good memories with you,so you would survive.The first time we kissed,the little personal jokes we had,the first time you held your son.She'd want you to live on with those memories,not die with them."

Cain felt his breathe catch in his throat.Did she even know how that sounded?How she sounded?He could of sworn he saw Adora blazing behind DG's eyes for a moment,telling him to listen.And he did.

Cain closed the gap between them,letting his hand slide into black curls to coax her forward.DG didn't resist,both hands on his shoulders as Cain leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.Using his other hand to hold her close as his kiss lingered on her brow.It was soft,sweet and somehow they both took strength from it.And Cain found it took a lot more in him to pull away then it had to intiate it.

DG tilted her head up to look at Cain.And they understood that,without picking the timing or place,something had changed between them.They'd taken a turn down this road and there was no way back,but they weren't going to take this journey at a sprint.

"Now,are you going do what you came here for?"DG asked.

Cain nodded, letting his hand slip from her hair and down her cheek fleetingly before he pulled away.Bending over to go through his satchel,Cain pulled out a small wrapped bundle and peeled away the cotton layers to expose the flowers safely nestled inside. Adora's favorite. Native to the part of the O.Z. where she'd been raised as a young girl.Cain had always gone out of his way to get them for her every year on her birthday.

Cain brought the purple flower buds to his lips before laying them on the porch."Happy Birthday,Adora.I'll see you down the road,sweetheart."

* * *

Author's Note: sniff Please don't kill me.

Next Story:Title to be announced.


	4. Drawn To Love

Disclaimer: See first story.

Author's Note: I knew that my out put speed would slow down eventually. And here is living proof of that, I just take it slower after a time. But I promise to have new stories out as soon as I can. Just not every day from now on. Fair warning there is romance in this story, and a tiny bit of fluff. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Connecting Strands: Drawn To Love

DG watched dust motes dancing in the sunlight streaming through her open balcony doors. She smiled as every once in a while the dust would settle on a pair of old, well worn boots that were propped up on the balcony rail. Elegance contrasting with well used wears. It suited the occasion.

DG was sitting contently just out of the sun's rays. Cross legged on an ottoman with a sketchpad perched on her knee, her charcoal stained fingers bringing the sleeping figure of Wyatt Cain to life on the page. He was stretched out on the chair with his feet up, looking all the world like a content basking cat. Hat brim pulled down to shield his eyes. He was even snoring a little bit which brought a smile to DG's lips.

Cain was helping his son go through the process of booking individual Longcoat as they were brought in. Filling out the necessary paperwork so Jeb could stay out in the field to keep up the arrest quota. Giving Cain a chance to still function as DG's bodyguard and play a part as Tin Man as well. But DG noticed it was taking a lot of Cain's free time to do this little thing for Jeb.

So it was no surprise to DG when she came back from raiding the portrait makers studio for art supplies, that she found him dozing. Making himself the unknowing model for her newest 'art project' whether he liked it or not.

It had only taken DG five minutes to sketch the basic outline of Cain's body, now she was working on the details. In her opinion it was a much slower speed then she was accustomed to back in Kansas. But recently there had been too much excitement going on for her to just sit down like this and draw.

She started with Cain's hands threaded together over his stomach, deceptively rough fingers where the only hard patches resided where he had pulled the trigger one to many times. Other then that she knew they were gentle, even hesitant to reach out and make contact with another human being unless it meant violence.

Leading the black charcoal up his chest, DG formed the small arch of his neck. His defined jaw line resting squarely on his chest as he dozed. His lips parted slightly, a bow set usually in a grim line above his chin was more relaxed in sleep.

DG stopped and ran her pinky carefully along Cain's lower lip, smudging the shading in properly. She smiled despite herself, wondering how contradicting flesh would of felt to rough paper.

The charcoal lines followed DG's command as she arched it down, forming the trailing end of his coat just barely touching the ground. Fabric falling away to reveal the steel butt of his gun that was rarely separated from him. Wearing armor still in the safety of high walls and relative peace.

She pressed down too hard with the charcoal over Cain's left hand and the ring she'd been trying so delicately to draw there now stood out in sharp relief against the softer lines she'd used to draw him. She swore softly under her breath and grabbed the little handkerchief from her pocket to wipe away the excess , make it blend in more with the rest of the piece. But it refused to be lightened, now looking like a black smear instead of an actual ring.

DG hated to admit it, but her subconscious was the villain here and she knew it. She knew the ring was the last bond Cain had with his wife, something he hadn't left behind with the house and the tin suit. And she'd understood why it was so important to him. But recently it had felt like an invisible barrier that kept her from reaching out to him sometimes.

DG sighed and blew over the page, getting rid of the loose soot left from sketching. A warm feeling spread through her, having captured this rare moment for good. It wasn't perfect, but neither was Cain. And she was glad for that.

DG was startled out of her quiet revelry by the sound of metal scraping across marble.

"How long you been sitting there, kid?" Cain asked in a slightly groggy voice that let her know he had indeed just woken up.

"Not too long," She said casually as she watched Cain work the kinks out of his neck and replaced the hat on his head.

"I was only gone for ten minutes. But you were out cold when I got back. Gave me enough time to get some live model practice." DG teased. Cain smiled as he walked towards her, exchanging sunshine for cool shadows as he entered the room.

They'd been easier to come by recently, his smiles. Ever since that day at the cabin.

"Yeah, well. Sleeps been hard to come by last few nights." He said off handedly as he adjusted the gun strap over his chest. Making himself artfully disheveled once more. "Lets see what ya got there." He said with interest, reaching for the sketchpad DG held loosely in her fingers.

DG's brain kicked in just before Cain touched it and snatched the book back to her chest. Cain's eyebrows shot up into his hat with surprise.

"Not finished yet. Maybe later." DG said quickly with a grin, hoping Cain would let it go.

But Cain looked down at her steadily, unaffected by her plight.

"Hand it over, kid." He said simply, making a beckoning motion with his hand that would not be ignored.

"Right." DG said glumly, handing over with her heart in her throat.

The last time she'd 'drawn' Cain was as a joke. DG still claimed innocence over giving his stick figure that constipated look. After that her sketchbook was periodically confiscated for routine checks that were usually a humorous. But right now, DG found nothing funny about it. She just wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and stay there as Cain looked over her drawing with sincere interest.

Cain smiled at first, tilting the picture this way and that a fraction to make sure he was all proportioned right, probably thinking up a crack to make about it. But then she watched as his eyes were drawn to a certain part of the picture and clouded with something she couldn't read.

His left hand moved independently, his thumb spinning the silver band resting there. Blue eyes focused on the ring as if it were the first time he'd ever seen it in his life.

DG wanted to say something, wanted him to say something. Anything to break the silence that forced her to keep staring at the man expectantly.

Cain's eyes suddenly snapped back to the picture as a whole and he swallowed.

"Not bad, princess. Takes talent to be that perceptive with detail." He said with a forced smile as he handed it back.

DG's brow furrowed as Cain headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" She asked, standing up to follow him.

"Just some paperwork that needs seeing to." Cain said, holding up a hand to stop her. DG stopped just short of Cain's reach and studied him closely.

" You all right?" She asked, hoping to get something out of him.

Cain smirked. "Don't worry, princess. I'll be back in time to escort you to dinner."

And then with a curt nod he was out the door, leaving DG to wonder what she had just done. Letting herself sink back in her chair, she sighed, tracing her fingers along Cain's charcoal jaw line.

-----

Cain watched the twin suns set behind the mountains from his window. He winced when the staff dinner bell rang, letting them all know this was the time for last minute preparations. Meaning that Cain was out of time.

Paperwork, which he had used as an excuse to while away the past few hours, had consisted of staring at his hand. The wedding band staring back at him like an alien entity.

Exhaling loudly through his nose, Cain wrapped two fingers around the ring and slid it off his finger. He half expected the pop of magic or some brilliant light signaling the sever of metal from flesh. But there were no fireworks. Just the dull, metallic plop it made when it fell onto his desk.

-----

When DG heard the familiar knock at her door, she had half a mind to pretend she wasn't there. Maybe he'd go to dinner thinking she'd gone without him. But by the second knock she regained some of her courage and opened the door.

"Ready." She said brightly, going to move past him to reach the hallway. But Cain was doing a good job of making himself a human blockade in her doorway.

"We need to talk , DG." The tin man said seriously.

DG's face fell. "Now?"

Cain took a breathe and let it out slowly. "Yeah, now."

DG nodded and they walked back into the room, Cain shutting the doors behind him.

She wasn't sure what to do, so DG went with the first thing that popped into her head. "Cain, look. I'm sorry about the picture, I…"

She stopped when she felt Cain's hand on her shoulder, blue eyes looking down to meet blue.

"I need you to listen to me before you go on sounding like a broken record for something you didn't do. All right?" Cain said determinedly and it was obvious he'd had this conversation somewhat planned out in advance before he came to DG's door.

DG nodded, watching as Cain relaxed a little. "Good."

"Now first off, you didn't do anything wrong this afternoon. " Cain held her gaze until he was sure the truth of it had gotten across. The curious raise of a brow signaled she was listening. "It was something I needed to see. Which means I'm the one that should be apologizing to you, kid."

DG's face screwed up in confusion. " I think I missed something here. Care to explain how that works?"

Cain frowned and bowed his head for a moment, only letting DG see his lips under the brim of his hat. "When you carry things with you for some time, you forget they're even there, DG. They become so much a part of you, that you can't even feel the weight of them after a while."

DG looked around her room, wondering if Cain's point was somehow hidden on a shelf or closet. "Still not sure what you're talking about."

Cain could see that words were not helping, so he raised up his left hand for her to see and watched her carefully.

DG could only stare at the discolored circle around Cain's finger where his wedding band was earlier that day. She wanted to pinpoint an emotion that stood out the most, but they were all jumbled together and vying for attention at the moment. Surprise, guilt, happiness, confusion. The last seem to cover them all so she let that one take over.

"What does that mean?" She asked, her feet parted in a fighting stance. But she wasn't sure why.

Cain wasn't sure how to go now. One wrong word and whatever they had could end right here, and he wasn't sure about DG, but he was really curious what that future held for them.

" It means whatever we want it to, DG." He told her gently, reaching out to her. But she smacked his hand away.

"No." She said quickly. " Put it back on."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because." DG answered. Useless, childish even. But it was all she had.

"Give me a reason and I will." Cain said as he took a step towards her .

" Because I said so?"

Cain shook his head. "Give me a better reason." He continued to advance on her, and DG was running out of room and excuses.

DG felt her back hit the wall and Cain stopped in front of her, making it impossible to get past him. "Well?"

"Because it's Adora, Cain. I can't make you throw that away. You already gave up so much of her."

Cain sighed and reached forward to tilt her chin up so she'd stop looking at the floor. "DG, look at me."

DG took her sweet time raising her eyes from the ground, but she didn't flinch away once she had.

"That ring didn't symbolize my wife." Cain took DG's hand and put it over his heart. " This is where she is, and she'll always be there. Who do you think taught me that?"

DG looked from her hand to Cain's face, giving into a small smile. Cain returned it.

"Until you drew that picture I didn't even know I was still wearing it. But I said my goodbyes, DG. And I know Adora would no doubt nag my ear off if I didn't make an effort to move on. But what happens now, that's up to you. I just want you to know that I'll be here when your ready to accept that."

Cain's words were followed by silence. DG didn't move. The dinner bell rang. Cain let out the breathe he'd been holding, berating himself for expecting too much.

" Come on, I'll take you to dinner." Cain said as he went to turn for the door.

But he was held up short by a hand holding onto the holster strap running across his chest.

DG had tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips. A major contradiction to itself but Cain couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked beautiful, vulnerable in a way that frightened him. Like one false move would make her shatter.

Cain couldn't move, even when DG did all the moving herself. Using her hold on his holster, DG pulled

Cain down to an accessible level and kissed him. Her lips were soft, lost against his in an act of emotion and not skill. There was no lust, or blind need in her kiss. It was hope and promise. Asking for reassurance. Melting Cain from the inside out.

He pressed her against the wall, taking the lead as he angled his mouth against hers. Eliciting a noise from DG that only spurred him on to explore her mouth, finding welcome entrance as she parted her lips. And for a moment they were lost to the world, smiling against each others mouths, laughing when DG needed to breathe. Then pulling to one another again as if this kiss was all they needed.

Enraptured as the two were with each other, the sound of DG's door opening was enough to freeze them like statues. DG was having horrible flashbacks to high school, while Cain had a lot of vivid murders planned for the intruder.

" Hey, we can't exactly start dinner without the whole judge and jury present. I'm starving, so lets…"

Ambrose stopped mid rant at the sight of Cain and DG in compromising positions against the wall. "Ooo, right. I should probably…"

"Glitch. If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll personally make you wish you still only had half a brain. Get it?" Cain asked slowly, his voice nearing on murderous. DG on the other hand was trying to keep a straight face.

Ambrose was long gone. And when Cain turned back to DG, so was she. He turned in time to see her walking out into the hall.

"Hey, where you going?" Cain asked in confusion, they were far from done in his opinion.

DG stared at him wide eyed and innocent, a little mischief in her smile. " Dinner."

She gave a giddy yelp before racing down the hallway with Cain hot on her heels.

* * *

Author's Note: le sigh, I turn away for one moment. And a romantic scene turns into a childish race down the hallway. Lol.

Next Story: To be announced


	5. Wedding Date 1 of 2

Disclaimer: See first story. I only own Andre Maltuss, Anita Fanlon and Peterson.

Author's Note: Now I have gone and done what I had refused to do with this series. I have multiple chapters for one of these stories. I designed this series so that if I ever ran out of ideas the stories always had resolved endings and wouldn't need an all encompassing finish. But this one story got a bit too long so I'm posting it two halves. I'm still working on the other half, but I hope you enjoy what is up so far and not be too annoyed with me for making you wait for the next part.

* * *

The Connecting Strands: Wedding Date 1/2 

Cain was walking fast. Now fast could be interpreted a few ways. Because right now you're either seeing Cain as running down the palace hall or enjoying a light jog. But our Tin Man wasn't really in a hurry to be anywhere in particular, just trying very discreetly to be anywhere but where he was now. So he was speed walking with his head down, being hardly mindful of the dignitaries and surfs he was pushing his way through to get away from the royal messenger that was tailing him.

Unfortunately for Cain, he was the only man his height in the hallway and the messenger knew only one man who insisted on wearing a hat indoors at all times.

"Mr. Cain !" The messenger wheezed, trying to bumble his way through a group of royal adivsors who had decided to continue their discussion on the newest invention from their sector right in the middle of the walkway. His small and rather large frame wasn't made for chasing after young men bent on escaping him and he cursed Cain for making such a habit of it.

"Mr. Cain, please! I'm too old for this!" The messenger yelled after Cain's retreating back for what seemed like the hundreth time when he saw a familiar and smiling figure pop her head out a door at sound of Cain's name.

"Princess DG, thank Dorothy!" The messenger exclaimed in exhausted relief.

DG's head snapped in the messenger's direction and then down to meet the small man's eyes. Her brow furrowed in confusion though he admired her attempt to smile politely at being shouted at so.

"No offense, but I don't think we've met." DG said carefully, noticing the royal band on the messenger's outfitt.

He smiled. " Royal Messenger, Andre Maltuss, your highness. I was sent here by Officer Cain from Central City to deliver a message to his father."

DG smiled at the mention of Cain's son. "Oh, that's nice." She said and looked back as Cain dissapeared around a corner. "Having trouble catching him?" She asked.

Andre sighed. "As ever, your highness. And my legs are far too short to keep time with Mr. Cain's loping stride. So I was wondering if you might give the insufferable man this message for me? If it isn't any convenience of course." He added rather hastily for the princess after the saracastic tone he'd used concerning her bodyguard.

DG laughed good heartedly at the frustrated man and took the unusually ornate envelope from him. "Yeah, I'll give it to him. I have a lot practice chasing him down anyway."

Andre's face was awash with relief. " Thank you, your highness."

The messenger only waited for DG's smile and nod before he was off, grumbling the whole way about thoroughly annoying ' Mr. Cain' .

DG chuckled as she turned the envelope over in her hands to find the words 'You are cordially invited' written across the seal in a woman's handwriting. "This should be interesting."

------

Cain found some relief when he looked behind him and noticed Maltuss was no where in sight. He knew perfectly well what the man was bringing him, and Cain preferred a slight delay on having to read and respond to it.

His hand reached out and touched DG's bedroom door out of habit as he passed, but he didn't knock to see if she was in. Cain wanted to work some of his worries out before mentioning this to her. But when he saw the very woman leaning against his door with a sly smile and an envelope between her fingers, he knew that plan was shot to hell.

" I think you've made avoiding messengers an Olympic sport." DG teased as she waved the envelope tauntingly. "Mr. Maltuss sends his regards."

Cain scowled. " It's a wedding invitation."

DG nodded. "Yeah, I figured that. I doubt Tin Men are sending orders with pretty filigree lettering these days."

Cain moved past DG and her knowing grin to enter his room, the princess right behind him.

"You shouldn't stick your nose..."

"Where it's not wanted." DG finished in her best stiff voiced impersonation of Cain.

Cain glared.

"And normally that would be true." She said reasonably. " Except that I was invited too, and charged with the task of making sure you attended with me." DG said as she held up an identical, open invitation that bore her name.

Cain sighed. " You and Jeb get on too well sometimes, you know that?"

DG took a seat on Cain's desk and smiled. " It usually happens when you fight a war together."

"The last ten minutes of a war," Cain countered irritably.

DG frowned. "Cain, you cannot miss your son's wedding!" She said with all the authority of her station. Something she rarely did and as time went by, got better at.

Cain stood there defiantly, looking down at her from the depleted height DG had given herself by sitting. DG thought it was sweet that he thought this was going to be a mexican stand off when she was holding all the cards. Or in Cain's position, the bullets.

" And since I'm going whether you want to or not, guess what that means big guy?" She asked sweetly, watching patiently as the man's jaw set and he groaned. Because as her bodyguard it was a simple fact was. Where ever she went, he went.

-----

Cain may of had no choice in the matter of going, but he made sure they took an unmarked carriage so no one would know that royalty was actually putting it's naive neck out in the open.

The wedding was set up just on the outskirts of Central City, near the Brick Route so it could be easily found but still not too open to the public. All wedding guests were asked to wear casual dress to help in this and most of the ex-Resistance Fighters were attending the wedding in their new Tin Men garb.

Cain had the faint image in his head of standing out as an old model in this new, young generation of men. His coat a bit tattered compared to the fresh wool, his hat darkened and worn compared to new soft leather. All the while with a young princess on his arm not much older then the bride and groom themselves.

Cain would never take back what he'd said to DG that day in her room, he wanted to move on, he wanted her to be the one he did that with. But he wasn't so prepared yet to have his new life and the old one meet so harshly in the middle with this wedding. It wouldn't just be the young Tin Men attending, he reminded himself. There were still some of the old dogs, ones who had survived the past fifteen annuals hiding or fighting from the shadows who'd rejoined the moment the war was over. Men Cain knew from his time in service.

And despite all that he believed, Cain was still painfully aware of how much younger DG was then him.

He watched DG staying in the shadows of the carriage like he'd told her, smiling as the scenery went by. Knowing he'd probably have few chances during the wedding, Cain reached across the seat and pushed a strand of coal black hair from her throat, and watched as his fingers trailed down the soft curve of skin. She immediately turned and smiled at him, but he wasn't daft enough to take it any further now.

"Remember what I said, DG. First sign of trouble and we're out of there." He told her, trying to get the details of escape in the way of the past nagging at his heels.

DG rolled her eyes at him. " You know, you must be a real riot at funerals."

Cain smirked despite himself and held his tongue. Knowing anything said after that would probably get him clocked in these cramped quarters.

------

The look on Jeb Cain's face when he saw DG and his father step out of the carriage was a mixture of disbelief and delight.

" I don't believe it." Jeb said aloud as he went to embrace the older man. "Anita was right, she got you to come after all."

Cain snorted, DG trying to hold back a fit of giggles behind him. "That some sneaky work you two did." He grumbled, but he looked happy all the same to see his son.

Jeb just laughed, giving DG a hug as well. Whispering his thanks in her ear.

" Would you look at that! Wyatt Cain!" And alien voice boomed from the crowd.

DG saw Cain stiffen.

A sturdy looking man with a tree trunk of a waist and a barrel chest came up to greet DG and the Cain men. His hair was short salt and pepper and may of been black once if his beard had anything to say about it. Looking roughly twelve years older then Cain, his trenchcoat was a dirt brown in comparison to Cain's mossy green. But what bothered DG most about the man was the bright twinkle in his brown eyes, something she'd never seen in any hard fighting man in the O.Z. Like he hadn't a care in the world.

The man clapped Cain on the shoulder like an old friend would, but Cain's face was made of stone.

"Peterson." Cain replied in monotone, but DG heard an edge of steel in the name.

" We heard what Zero did to ya, Wyatt. It's good to see you made it out that torture machine in one piece." Peterson replied, not seeming too bothered by the cold reception.

Cain's eyes flashed and he shrugged off the hand on his shoulder. " And it was nice of you boys to come and get me out all those annuals ago."

Peterson looked taken aback by that and stared gob mouthed. " We did all we could at the time, Wyatt. We had our own families to keep safe at the time, there was no choice but to get out while we still could." He argued, though the shame of it was in the man's eyes.

Jeb put himself between DG and the two Tin Men as Cain snorted.

" Protecting your families? Where were you during the last stand, Peterson? How bout Andrews and Calvin? The whole lot of you keeping your noses clean under the witch's rule while the rest of us did our job. Protecting our families!" Cain seethed, his voice growing in volume. "Ain't that right?"

Peterson's eyes darted around, looking for a way out. The growing crowd of civilian and tin men alike now watching them forced the man to take a stand or walk away from the fight.

" And your wife paid for that, didn't she?" Peterson blurted out quietly, realizing too late what he'd said.

The sound of surprise from the wedding guests was sharp in DG's ears, so was the sound of Cain's fist connecting with Peterson's jaw. There was a sickening snap of bone and Cain's hand came away red.

Peterson may have been older, but the man was a trained soldier. Keeping his stance but cradling his jaw all the same, grunting with pain. DG had a sense of deja'vu and hoped to god the man was feeling ten fold whatever pain the broken bones were giving him.

Jeb stepped forward then, anger hardening his earlier carefree expression.

" I suggest you leave Officer Peterson, and I'd expect more then suspension time when this is over with if I was you." There was a nasty promise in Jeb's voice, and not a word was raised against the decision as Peterson stumbled his way away from them.

DG watched Jeb take a calming breathe and look to his father, they shared something without words and Cain nodded. She never realized how alike they were until that moment.

DG heard a dripping sound, like tap water. It only took her a second to spot the blood dripping from Cain's knuckles.

"Cain! Your hand." She said with alarm as she grabbed what looked like a washcloth from a nearby table and pressed it to Cain's bleeding knuckles to stop the flow.

" Anita's waiting for you two in the tent. You should let her take a look at your hand before the wedding starts." Jeb said, trying his damndest to put on at least a weak smile for them. DG felt her heart go out to the poor man for having to endure something like this on his wedding day, and gave Jeb's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before she and Cain went in the direction of the tents.

Cain was silent beside her as they made it inside the tent, though DG kept throwing glances his way in hopes of getting a response. She wanted to ask, but she knew now wasn't the time.

A flurry of white cotton and red hair came flying at the two when they entered the tent and DG couldn't help but laugh when she was tackle/hugged by Anita Fanlon, the bride to be. An ex-Resistance Fighter like Jeb, Anita was usually a no nonsense kind of woman. But it was obvious the wedding day giddiness had gotten to the woman in the end, if the radiant smile on her face was any proof.

"DG, you made it. I told Jeb you'd manage to get this old grump here in the end." Anita said as she went to give Cain an equally smothering hug, but stopped short when she saw the blood soaked rag on his hand.

" What in the great Gale happened to your hand?!" The woman demanded, barking it out as an order.

" Me and another guest had a little disagreement." Cain said with a self satisfied smirk.

Anita cocked an eyebrow. " And how did the other guy come out of it?"

Cain's grin grew wider. " With a few broken bones and a bad taste in his mouth."

"Good." Anita said simply and latched onto Cain's collar like a dissaproving mother would latch onto her child's ear. "Now we have to get you cleaned up before you escort me down the aisle."

"Hold on. What's this about me walking down what aisle?!" Cain demanded as he was pulled away by the surprisingly strong woman. With DG following behind shaking her head and her mind reeeling from the last five minutes.

* * *

Author's Note: ducks for cover 

Next Story: Wedding Date 2/2


	6. Wedding Date 2 of 2

Dislciamer: See first story.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay, but holidays got in the way and then it got me out of the swing for this story. But here it is. For those of you wondering what the 'Last Stand' is. It was mentioned in the comic book they have on the official website for Tin Man. Go ahead and give it a look, though you don't need to, to understand the story. But it has a piece just centered on the Last Stand and Cain.

And yes, I was watching Tombstone when I came up with the name of Cain's partner. Enjoy everyone.

I want to say thank you to all my readers, you guys are wonderful. And thank you to the lady who whipped this thing into something readable erinm4600 on lj.

* * *

The Connecting Strands: Wedding Date 2/2

"All right… your hand should make it through the wedding. As long as it doesn't make contact with anyone else's face, that is. Right?" Anita asked, giving Cain a pointed look as she closed the medical kit.

Cain flexed his hand experimentally against the bandages. " No promises."

DG scoffed, the first noise she'd made in response to anything Cain had said since Anita started mending him up. Anita noticed; she also noticed the way Cain was watching DG out of the corner of one eye; wanting to say something to the princess - but not willing to let on, in public, how much he cared about what was going on in DG's head.

DG wasn't any better at playing nonchalant, stealing worried glances at Cain when Anita purposefully poked Cain's wounded hand to get his attention. But, instead of speaking to her bodyguard, all of the princess' comments were directed at Anita.

"It looks like you actually expected us to cause trouble," DG said to the redhead, looking at the medical kit.

Anita rolled her eyes dramatically as she set the kit on the makeshift table set in the middle of the tent. "Are you kidding? More then fifty service men are attending this wedding, with alcohol being served afterwards. I'm just prepared for the aftermath."

Jeb came into the tent to find both women laughing and Cain looking like he was finally feeling the pain in his hand, or at least the over-excess of estrogen in the room.

"How are things going in here?" he asked carefully.

"Wonderful, except that your father is starting fistfights at our wedding," Anita said sarcastically with a good-natured smile.

Jeb shrugged helplessly. " I have never claimed to be my father's keeper," he said by way of a peace offering.

"Still sitting here," Cain interjected irritably.

The couple promptly ignored his complaint.

"I need to steal Anita for a minute. Will you promise not to head for the hills if left alone?" Jeb asked, looking at Cain.

The older man grunted in response, and that obviously meant "Yes," because Jeb looked a little relieved.

"DG, I'll get your dress while I'm out there," Anita added as Jeb started pulling her towards the tent entrance, rather insistently.

Cain gave DG a puzzled look. "What's wrong with what she's wearing now?"

Jeb groaned and DG gave Cain a sheepish grin. "Anita didn't have any bridesmaids. And we were showing up anyway. So… I'm it," she said with a little shrug.

"Princess, we need to have a long talk about relaying important information when we get back."

"Yes, sir!" DG said, giving a mock salute with one hand.

Anita laughed and the two Cain men rolled their eyes skyward.

"Come on, Anita. That band you hired is driving me insane," Jeb grumbled before tugging his fiancé out of the tent.

Once outside, Jeb pulled his giggling girl closer. "How are they doing?" he asked her in a concerned whisper.

Anita smiled. "Don't even think about it matchmaker. They have to do this on their own. Now, come on. Let's go prevent the deaths of my musicians."

----

There was a beat of silence in the tent after Jeb and Anita left. DG was taking an intense interest in the tent's rafter system and Cain tried to adjust his hat with the still throbbing hand and winced. Another beat of silence.

Cain finally sighed and turned fully to face DG. "You gonna tell me what's bothering you now?"

DG looked at him with wide, innocent blue eyes. "What?"

He wasn't buying it for a second.

"Don't 'what' me, you know what I'm talking about. You've said a total of ten words since I punched Peterson."

"I have not!" DG protested.

"Not to me," Cain said hotly.

DG smirked. "You were counting?"

Cain gave her a half-smile, despite himself, relieved to have her directing anything at him at all. "Out with it, Princess."

Cain watched as her eyes flicked across the room, her hands working at pulling her hair away from her face; stalling for time.

"The Last Stand… I never knew you were a part of it," DG said slowly, her eyes looking up at him carefully, unsure what to expect in response.

Cain looked at her as if he'd never seen the like of her before. "When did you hear about that?"

"Besides today?" she asked with a know-it-all tone.

Cain gave her a look that said: 'You know what I mean.'

DG dropped her eyes. "Mom brought in some of the royal historians and whatnot, a few weeks ago. She told them to collect and document all the things that had happened in her absence. And I asked…" DG smiled. "I asked if they could put all the stories they found about the Tin Men in a special book for me. You know…" she mumbled. "For future birthday purposes." Then she glared at the Cain in an accusatory way that surprised the man. "That is, if someone would have told me his birthday was two months ago."

Cain raised an eyebrow. "You were gonna give me a history book on Tin Men?"

DG blushed. "I thought you'd want to know what happened during the war. It was stupid, I know. But, I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"Hey," Cain said with concern, tilting DG's chin up so she'd look at him. "I appreciate what you wanted to do, DG. But not much good happened for our side in the war."

DG nodded. "All the man managed to find me was something he titled 'The Last Stand of Central City's Tin Men Against the Witch's Longcoats'." DG shook her head. "That was after mom had the historians rewrite all the wrongs under the Witch's name instead of Azkadellia's."

Cain snorted. "That title makes it sound like some hero's tale."

DG looked at him sadly. "It wasn't."

Cain took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No, it wasn't," he agreed calmly.

"The historian couldn't find any names for the Tin Men involved," DG continued, waiting for an explanation.

Cain nodded. "Wouldn't be surprised if Zero had something to do with that."

"You didn't tell me," she said, hurt.

"No."

It was all he said and DG didn't ask for any more than that. But Cain knew she'd only stew over it if he didn't give some kind of explanation.

"I can't ask you to carry any more of my burdens, DG," he said, seeing her look back at him with one of her classic, stubborn looks. Her nose wrinkled and her brow furrowed, as if someone had just insulted her. Cain knew the thought hadn't even occurred to her, but it had to him.

"You can't spend whatever time we have together mending all my hurts. It'll get to be too much after a while and, before we know it, you'll be heading for the hills just to get away from me. And I don't want that to happen," Cain said.

DG smiled. "Carrying your burdens? I'm just collecting points for when I have a bad day. And when I have a bad day, I'm going to make your burdens look like nothing in comparison," she teased.

Cain chuckled.

"Besides," DG went on. "If I ran for the hills, you would just follow and take me back, kicking and screaming."

"Then I'd have to be the one doing the running," Cain joked and was whacked on the arm - rather painfully - for his trouble.

"Don't even joke about that," DG warned him, and Cain reminded himself that he was a man and, therefore, should not rub at his stinging arm like a girl. But, God Damn, that woman knew how to hit!

"Fine," Cain conceded. "But you better tell me when it gets to be too much," he said, knowing she never would.

"So tell me about the Last Stand," DG coaxed.

"Your historian already told you about it," Cain replied.

DG rolled her eyes. "Yeah, in stuffy 'I'm too smart for everyone else' talk." She huffed.

Cain smirked.

"I want to hear it from you."

Cain felt his heart jerk in his chest at how blue her eyes were; blue like the sea, and just as fathomless. "Fine."

"It was four of us, in the end; it would have been five if Peterson hadn't made a run for it the night before," Cain let out slowly, as if getting a taste for how the words rolled off his tongue. "And we didn't exactly stand by choice that night…

"The Longcoats had rushed on the city, so fast that it took most of us by surprise. They were smart; hit the precinct first, where it would take out the head of operations, leaving the rest of us dead in the water.

"The patrols couldn't reach each other; no one knew what was going on until they ran into the Longcoats. By that time, it was too late to react, and the Witch wasn't looking for prisoners."

Cain ground his teeth around the last word and he felt DG tense beside him. Then, her hand found its way to his and the muscles contracted in his fingers instinctively, even against the growing familiarity of her touch. DG never made a sound in protest.

"I was on duty with my partner, near the market, when we ran into Jeremy Calvin and Mark Andrews, bearing guns after a Longcoat they'd managed to run down by themselves. Fanlon and me, we thought it was some renegade who somehow snuck into the gates. We didn't know that every other Tin Man in the city was dead by then. We were just doing our job." Cain's voice tightened as the memories invaded.

His lungs burned as if he were still running alongside his friend, his partner, just doing their job; his eyes darting around to check the coast was clear, his arm stiff from holding the gun aloft as he ran.

DG's nails digging into his hand brought him back to the present.

"Fanlon?" DG asked, already connecting the dots in her mind.

Cain took a breath of air untainted by gun smoke and nodded. "Doc Fanlon, Anita's father. He was my senior by, maybe, fifteen good annuals of service, but we managed to keep each other's heads on our shoulders for five annuals as partners. Didn't do us much good when we reached that courtyard though," he said bitterly.

"Cain, you can stop now. I know the rest," DG said quickly. It was then he noticed that her eyes were shining. Gods, she looked scared.

But if he stopped now... if it didn't reach it's end... He'd be stuck back in that place, with the smell of gun smoke stuck to his throat. What good could he do her there?

"We caught up to Calvin and Andrews in a courtyard near the city wall. But they'd run into the rest of a Longcoat patrol and we ended up outnumbered. We couldn't go back without getting our backs blasted, so we had to fight, though we didn't want to.

"They had harder tech weapons then we did; it would only be a matter of time. Then Doc got in the way of a rocket launcher. I kept shooting, but Calvin and Andrews dropped their guns and all but ran to join the Longcoats. And that was it. The great 'Last Stand.' Doc dead and me in a tin suit." Cain scoffed. "Some hero's tale."

"I'm sorry," DG whispered, her voice a little thick. "I shouldn't have asked."

DG looked a mess, trying to brush away stubborn tears that just begged to fall and sniffing loudly. Cain's face softened.

"Come here, kid," he said to her, uncurling his arm for her to duck under.

DG looked confused and a little part of Cain didn't want to give her time to question everything he did.

Grabbing underneath one of her knees, Cain used it to slide a surprised DG across the bench. Draping her legs across his lap, Cain pulled her body to his side so he could wrap an arm around her securely. She didn't need much incentive beyond that, as her arms wrapped around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

She fit there snugly and, only then, did Cain allow himself to relax. He let his eyes shut and lay his cheek on top of her head. Such a small thing in his arms; he was never gonna figure out how it housed such a huge, glutton-for-punishment heart.

-------

Cain felt himself jostled from a doze by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jeb looking at him. Cain quickly put a finger to his lips to keep his son quiet, his blue eyes taking in DG's sleeping form curled around him.

Cain tilted his head towards the door and Jeb nodded, leaving a cream dress on the bench before he left the tent.

Once his son was out of sight and earshot, Cain carefully pushed DG's hair from her face.

"Wake up, DG. We still have to survive a wedding," he whispered in her ear.

DG's lips curved in a sleepy smile. "That's nice."

Cain smiled, shook her a little. "Come on, kid. Anita will have my hide if she's short a bridesmaid."

DG started awake, her brow furrowing as she tried to find her barings. Her arms slipped away from his neck as she tried to right herself. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Cain smirked. "Yeah, me neither," he said, patting her leg and she moved them off his lap so he could stand.

Cain walked to the dress Jeb had left and handed it to DG. She took it with a childish grin, fingering the simple cotton fabric.

"I'll step outside so you can change. Call if you need me," he said, making for the door.

"Cain."

He stopped, without turning, and sighed. Then, a pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Thank you," he heard her say quietly before letting go and Cain kept walking.

------

Jeb was waiting for him outside; his back was to Cain, but the boy was sharp. He knew his father's step when Cain came to stand beside him. They watched Anita, moving about with last minute preparations, getting rowdy guests to finally take their seats. Wouldn't be long now.

Cain was going to walk Doc's daughter down that aisle soon. The world had definetly gone funny.

But Cain was more focused on his own son right now; the set of Jeb's jaw let him now there was something on the boy's mind.

"We had to be fair when the Tin Men were reinstated. The Resistance might have looked big, but when it came down to the hard numbers, we didn't have the forces we needed to bring the O.Z. back to some kind of order. It was either take on civilians and deserters, or leave our flank open," Jeb said with the determination of a man who planned to live with the decisions he made. "And, until we can change that, we can't turn down whatever help we get."

To Cain, he looked like a man, ready to fight for what he'd done. The old Tin Man couldn't have asked for more.

"I'm proud that you stand by that, Jeb. But this is neither the time or the place for that discussion. This is the day you get married. When you start a family of your own, with a hell of a woman who's gonna make your life a wreck one day and worth the grit you put into it the next. And you best be prepared to put her before everything else." He put a hand on Jeb's shoulder. "You understand me?"

Jeb smiled at his father. "Yeah, yeah I do." He looked at his soon-to-be-wife and shook his head in disbelief. "They brought us back from the dead. How do they do that?" he asked, looking to his father for some kind of answer.

Cain shook his head. "Damned if I know." DG came out of the tent then and Cain smiled. "Not sure where we'd be without them, though."

DG smiled.

* * *

Next Story: Tin Doll Toys 


	7. Trials And Error

Disclaimer: See first story.

Author's Note: All right, so this is a short little interlude before the coming storm. A little fluff, a over excess of sugar and a little fun on DG's behalf. Hope you enjoy, there is a insulin injection next to you if at all necessary after reading.

* * *

The Connecting Strands: Trials And Error

The first time was pure whimsy on DG's part. Waiting until the castle was asleep before she tip toed to Cain's room only to have a gun pointed in her face when she opened the door.

The second time happened because no one had objected to the last.

It was the third night that DG arrived to find Cain wide awake and waiting for her.

Maybe it was the way he waited, sitting as far from the bed as possible, hands threaded together that made DG uneasy. As if she were about to be sent back to her own bed like some disobedient child.

Cain looked tired, and something else that DG couldn't quite pin.

"What are we doing, kid?" He asked finally, breaking the silence that had fallen on the room since she walked in.

DG opened her mouth to answer but snapped it shut just as quick. She didn't have an answer. She wasn't even sure what had brought her here the last few nights.

It had been five months since they'd crossed that line from friends to something more. They had gone through alot together, discovered things at a snails pace that left them more comfortable with each other. But what DG saw glaring back at her behind Cain's steely eyes was the one line they had yet to cross.

Sneaking into his bed, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat against her ear. It had been an effort to have him close, even when she slept. She found peace there. But only now, faced with Cain's questioning did she see what it truly looked like.

"It's not sex." DG blurted out, eyes wide.

Cain blinked at the bluntness of her answer.

"It's not that I don't want to," DG added quickly, blushing." I…" Her eyes went heavenwards, trying to find the right answer. " I just feel safer…here."

DG winced, that had come out lame. Probably better to beat a retreat.

"Where are you running off to now?" Cain asked, confused.

"I'm trying to leave gracefully with what's left of my pride." DG offered glumly.

"I thought you just said you wanted to stay."

" Did you not hear what I said before that?" She asked.

Cain nodded. "It's not sex." He repeated casually and that phrase alone sounded freaking weird coming out of Cain's mouth.

He chuckled at her gape mouthed expression. "DG, if that's all I wanted from you we wouldn't be having this discussion right now. Believe you me."

DG felt a tingling start in her belly. But she tried to cover it up by raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "And if it was sex?"

The smirk on Cain's face made the tingling in her belly flare up a bit. "Be more then happy to oblige either way, Princess."

DG was suddenly aware that she was only wearing a night camisole and pants when Cain started to pull off his shirt.

' Damn the man!'

"Which side do you want?" Cain asked.

DG looked at Cain's single bed in a whole new light. She knew from the last two nights that it was only made to house one person, making it a tight squeeze for two.

"I hate you." She grumbled as she moved past him.

"It's what you get for climbing into someone else's bed at ungodly hours of the night." He retorted, smiling as he watched her climb to the inner side of his bed. It was hard not to be thankful for the image.

Cain sat on the bed next to her, bending down to capture her lips without a word. DG tensed beneath him, but his mouth pressed firmly against hers, insistent. And she relaxed, her hand coming to the back of his head to toy with his short blond hair. Letting him have his little revenge for those 'ungodly hours'.

Cain eased his body down beside her, pulling her close so as not to break the kiss. But he was careful, never letting the kiss get out of hand for either of their sake. The Queen and her Consort, still unknowing of the relationship between their daughter and her bodyguard, would no doubt kill Cain if it went anywhere beyond this kiss tonight.

And Cain wasn't blind, he knew DG wasn't ready for this yet.

DG's hands became adventurous and began to trail down Cain's chest before they were trapped there. Cain pulled away from the kiss to give her an accusatory look. DG blushed.

"Kid, as encouraging as that blush of yours is. I think it's time we actually got some sleep." Cain reasoned with a new tightness to his voice.

"Sounds good to me." DG said with a slight squeak and busied herself with getting under the covers as Cain got up to turn off the light.

When Cain got back into bed he found a warm body turning to curl against him almost instinctively. He welcomed it, pulling her close so he could rest his chin on her head. And in the rare peace of the night, it was the only place he wanted to be.

--

On the fourth night, DG was woken by her sister's scream…

* * *

Next Story: Title to be announced… 


	8. Trials and Tribulations

Disclaimer: See first story.

Author's Note: This story arch ended up being some what of a mini-story within the Connecting Strands series, The Trials. I would of seperated it from the series if I could have. But it is too much a part of Strands to do that, so there should be one more Trials story on the way soon. Fair warning, this story deals with a mental disorder called PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. So if you feel uncomfortable reading about it then I apologize, you know what to do.

I would like to thank erinm4600 over at livejournal for being, once more, a wonderful editor for me.

* * *

The Connecting Strands: Trials and Tribulations

On the fourth night, DG was awoken by her sister's scream…

"Cain!?"

"Stay here," he said quickly, as he left the warmth of the bed to grab his gun.

"I'm coming with you," DG said as she untangled herself from the sheets with slightly less dash and winced upon her bare feet touching the cold floor.

"What? No!" Cain said, lifting his eyes to hers seriously, without breaking motion as he snapped the full pistol chamber closed. "The last thing I need, is you getting in the line of fire. You stay here and don't open this door for anyone but me. You understand?" Cain said before moving to the door.

On second thought, he quickly grabbed his shirt and haphazardly shrugged it on. It gave DG the necessary opening to go for the door.

"DG!" Cain growled out before grabbing her elbow to stop her, her stubborn blues eyes only clashing against his.

"My sister is in some kind of pain, or being attacked, and I am not going to stay here and sit on my hands until you get back," she hissed at Cain with angry determination. But he could still hear the small waver to her voice.

They were both jolted by Az screaming again. DG's eyes were glassy. "Cain, please."

"Fine," Cain sighed before moving past her to open the door, DG close behind. "Just stay behind me."

--

When they reached Azkadelia's room, the door was already open and the sound of struggling could be heard.

Cain cocked back the hammer of his gun. "Wait here."

But DG had enough of waiting and rushed in ahead of Cain before he could stop her. Upon entering, the scene in Az's room stopped DG cold.

Glitch had reached the room first. He was holding Az down on the bed, trying - but not succeeding - to keep the woman's hands away from her bleeding chest. But Az fought him like a wild cat, letting out strangled cries when she couldn't fight him off.

"Open your eyes, Azka-dee. Wake up!" the frightened advisor begged as he tried to shake Az awake and restrain her at the same time.

"What the…" Cain said under his breath as he came through the door and saw what was happening. It was enough to snap DG out of her trance.

She was at Azkadelia's side in a heartbeat, helping Glitch keep hold of Az as she kicked and thrashed at imaginary beings.

Glitch looked up at DG with wide eyes. " I… I found her like this. I can't wake her up."

"It's okay, Glitch," DG tried to say calmly over Az's next outburst of cries to keep Glitch calm.

But on closer inspection, DG could see where the blood on Az's chest was coming from. Numerous gashes were leaking blood across the patch of skin that once bore the Witch's tattoos. DG followed the trail of blood and felt a twisting in the pit of her stomach. They were self-inflicted by Az's nails.

--

DG's hands felt coated and sticky. She'd rung them so many times in the last few hours, that the feeling should have been gone by now. But she could still feel Azkadelia's slick blood between her fingers.

--

It had taken Cain's added weight to hold Az down until Ahamo and Lavender found them. Ahamo had immediately taken his daughter's legs from Cain and told the Tin Man to run for a healer. Lavender did what she could in the mean time, cradling her eldest daughter's head in her hands to work some magic on the troubled woman's mind.

Az's screams had reduced to small whimpers by the time Cain and the healer arrived, but even when they'd managed to wake her, Azkadelia had been lost to where she was or who had been with her for last ten minutes. It had scared DG, more then anything she'd faced, to see that blank, fearful look in her sister's eyes.

After cleaning her up, the healer had given Az something to help her sleep. And while the immediate danger may have passed, no one was willing to leave Azkadelia alone. So they took turns standing guard as she slept.

--

Now, in the cold, harsh light of day, the stress of the night before was visible on everyone's faces. Glitch was the worst of them, especially since he'd been the first one to find Az. Even with the two halves of his brain together again, Glitch - and even Ambrose - still had his fragile moments. Seeing the woman he had publicly promised himself to no more then two weeks ago, in such pain, had left some sloppily-melded version of both men sitting in the Queen's study. Eyes sunken and bloodshot, his arms folded around himself as if he could hug the warmth back into his body.

"I thought she was getting better," DG said, flinching as her words broke the heavy silence.

"We all did," Ahamo said sadly.

"Is it possible someone was using magic on Azkadelia?" Cain asked carefully from where he stood next to DG, keeping as close to her as possible, without touching her to give what comfort he could. "I've seen some nasty things done to a person's mind when someone's set out to do damage."

"No," the Queen said assuredly. "There was no other presence in her mind but my own."

"It's PTSD," Glitch mumbled to himself, his eyes fixed on some point beyond the window.

Everyone turned to stare at the advisor carefully; it was the first thing Glitch had said all morning. The staring seemed to ware on Glitch's awareness, because he snapped out of his trance to look around.

Glitch swallowed. "Oh… uhm. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder… it happens to people who are victims of a traumatic incident," he said, switching to textbook-Ambrose for his own safety, it seemed, to shut out the emotion. "The person is forced to relive the trauma itself, in flashbacks, nightmares, panic attacks… violent outbursts. It's usually triggered by anything that reminds them of the trauma."

Lavender looked distressed; even with Ahamo by her side. "But Azkadelia has been fine for almost an annual now. Certainly, it must be something else, Ambrose."

Glitch gave a bitter snort in reply before he remembered himself, and the company. He smiled sympathetically at his oldest friend. "It doesn't always show up right away… It takes months; sometimes, even years. We should consider it a possibility. But…" Glitch sighed, looking at Lavender with disturbingly-clear eyes. "She lived in that hell for so long, I don't know why any of us didn't see it coming… why I didn't see it coming," Glitch trailed off miserably, his head bowing.

DG moved from the comfort of Cain's side to sit with Glitch. She wrapped her arms around him, and felt Glitch press his weight into her, without hesitation. It only made her hold him tighter.

It tore at Cain's insides that he wasn't allowed to give DG that kind of comfort right now. Because, of all of them, DG was putting up the biggest front. Trying to be strong for everyone else, as always, when it was so plain to see how much it pained her to.

"I've seen men, too long in service, go through it before," he said from the corner he'd claimed as his own. "If Glitch is right, it ain't gonna be easy for her to shake, without help."

It did nothing to help the mood of those in the room, but at least, now, they had some idea of what Az was facing.

DG rested her head on Glitch's shoulder. "Az will get better, Glitch," she said reassuringly.

The advisor laughed softly. "That's sweet, doll."

There was a hesitant knock on door. Cain detached himself from the wall to open it and let in a skittish-looking Raw. Cain couldn't blame him, it was probably like walking, willingly, into depression with the way everyone was on edge. Cain nodded to the Viewer and Raw smiled warmly at his friend.

"Raw, you came," DG said thickly as she stood to hug her friend. Raw embraced her back hard and she felt the small tug as he learned what he needed to without asking her to say it out loud. It was a welcome relief.

"Raw always come to help friends," the viewer said softly and DG squeezed him gently. He let her hold onto him a little longer before holding her at arm's length to look at her.

"Where Azkadelia?"

--

Raw sat beside Azkadelia's sleeping form, the perfect image of Sleeping Beauty if it wasn't for the bandages across her chest. It was a blessing that Az slept through the night, but it was not on her own power or the doctor's prescription. It was only her mother's magic that held the nightmares at bay, where not even DG's connection with her sister could.

"Must open mind," Raw said before even laying a hand on the eldest Princess, sensing the wall in her mind.

The Queen came forward, walking tall and strong for everyone's sake. She caressed Azkadelia's forehead before bending to kiss the same spot, making Az gasp softly as she fell from the place of dreamless sleep.

"Be well, my darling," Lavender whispered.

They all waited, with baited breath. At first, nothing happened; Az simply slept on. But it wasn't long before the peace was broken by Az's pained moans. She thrashed against the bed covers, eyes moving frantically under closed lids.

DG tried to go to her sister, but Cain held her back. She fought, but Cain pulled her to his chest so his voice wouldn't carry. " You have to let Raw do this."

Raw didn't lift a hand to restrain Az. His fingertips barely touched the Princess's temples, but it was enough to make the connection. Az's back arched up off the bed and her head jerked against the pillow.

DG saw Glitch flinch, but she wasn't sure if it was because of Az's reaction or his own memories of being under Raw's probing powers.

Raw bowed his head, his lips moving wordlessly. And Az, as if she were simply under hypnosis, responded the same way. Her lips moved without sound, calming or thrashing depending on what the Viewer secretly said to her.

DG was thankful that Az's memories weren't being projected through a mirror as Glitch's had, but there was a sort of helplessness that came with not knowing. And her imagination could think of much worse things then the truth was capable of.

When it was obvious that DG was no longer foolhardy enough to interrupt what Raw was trying to do, Cain let his hand slip away from arm. He regretted it as he watched the muscles in her shoulders flex and coil. Stealing a glance at the Queen and her Consort, Cain moved to stand beside DG so he could lay the warm flat of his palm between her shoulders without being seen.

The muscles tensed and then began to slowly sooth under his hand as she shuddered, fingers curling into loose fists. DG accepted the comfort, with relief, but refused to let her emotions take over.

It felt like hours passed in the room, but it was only twenty minutes later that Az finally settled and Raw pulled away, shaken.

"Is that it?" Glitch asked anxiously from the end of Az's bed, where he'd fixed himself.

"Worst over," Raw said with a satisfied nod, gently readjusting the covers over Az's body. "But still need time to heal. Time and love," Raw finished, looking around at those in the room with a meaningful look.

Lavender nodded. "She'll have whatever she needs," she said with fiery-eyed determination as she and Ahamo took Raw's place by Az.

Ahamo took Azkadelia's hand, but she didn't stir.

"When will she wake?" Ahamo asked with concern.

Raw smiled sadly. "Azkadelia rest now. Need rest, then wake up."

Glitch put his hand on Raw's shoulder, a tired smile lighting the Advisor's face. "Good job, Raw."

Raw smiled at patted his closest friends hand in turn. "Good job, Glitch."

Everyone found some small relief in what Raw had done. Everyone, that is, except for DG.

As everyone gathered around Azkadelia's bed, Cain felt DG's body coil up under his hand again and she was starting to shake.

Not from the cold, not from fear; it was a shake Cain was all too familiar with. Which was why he immediately grabbed hold of her wrist and steered DG out of the room. She fought at first, but Cain was stronger and she didn't have the strength to keep it up for long.

DG began to shake worse then before and Cain pulled her into the nearest empty room before pulling her tightly into his arms.

"Okay, Kid, let it out."

Cain clenched his teeth as he felt DG's nails dig into his upper arms, still trying to keep it all in.

"It's just you and me, DG. No one's gonna see," Cain promised.

DG trembled in his arms and the tears finally came, but so did the bruising-hold she had on his arms. Cain winced, but made no move to stop her; instead, he tucked her head under his chin and rocked the crying woman.

"It's supposed to be over," DG managed to say between her tears. "We beat the Witch, I got Az back… It's supposed to be over!"

"I know, Kid," Cain said, stroking her hair the same way he used to soothe Adora. "I know."

The door opened so suddenly, that Cain heard his neck crack as he turned to see Ahamo standing in the doorway. DG tried to pull away like a skittish bird, but Cain didn't let her go. Cain narrowed his eyes at the old slider, his arms tightening around DG; almost daring Ahamo to say anything about it.

But Ahamo surprised Cain by looking relieved to find his daughter in the Tin Man's arms.

"Lavender and I would like to talk with you both."

"Can it wait?" Cain asked a little sharper then he'd meant, not sure DG was up for talking yet.

But the look in Ahamo's eyes didn't give Cain the answer he wanted.

* * *

To be continued... 


End file.
